


Latches and Locks

by jellopng



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, lets imagine we're not in quaratine, tbh i couldnt find many kaito kid fics so i just wrote one for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellopng/pseuds/jellopng
Summary: "Kaito Kid?" his name rolled off your tongue in a question, as if you were trying to convince yourself that the famous thief would actually show up in your bedroom. He was there, truly, standing straight with staggering height. "Why are you here?"Why would he be here-- in your bedroom?there really isnt that many kaito kid fics so im writing one myself
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

_On my way_ , the text that rang through your slightly messy room read. This was the text that you anticipated for the past hour— the text that had you bouncing while slipping on the lace blue dress and buckled the small gold belt to your heels.

This is how it should be.

Through the mirror that stood tall, your eyes reflected back each and every small light that surrounded your room: so hypnotic, even to yourself. This was _the_ night that every young school girl dreams of: fantasizing the Disney princess dress while clutching to the arms of their future boyfriend. That never did fascinate you in the slightest during that age. As the days counted down, there was a turn in your stomach, telling you to force the butterflies and convince that this was the dying and anticipating night of your high school life. This is how it should be.

The night was of fun youth before graduation and moving onto the new world of college and adulthood. Now is when one falls in love, gets spun around a few times, and laugh. You made sure of it, just like every other girl at school. Find the perfect date. Find the perfect dress. Get dolled up and go.

This is how it should be.

"Gosh, it's hot," you said, grabbing a nearby magazine and fanning it across your face. It was no use, however. The fan only gave back dry hot air like the hottest desert in your closed room. With little defeat, but utter determination, and a little bit of annoyance, you walked to the window to open it ajar.

Fresh and sweet air in the late spring night where illumination was created by small stars and passing cars swept across your face. Only for a few second did you believe you may see his car drive up before you pulled your head back into the room and turned with little defeat. He obviously won't be here for another 15 minutes.

What to do for the next few minutes?

"Good afternoon, Miss."

Quickly, you turned with fright enough to make one dizzy, to find an unexpected guest standing by the open window.

"Kaito Kid?" His name rolled off your tongue in a question, as if you were trying to convince yourself that the famous thief would actually show up in your bedroom. He was there, truly, standing straight with staggering height. "Why are you here?"

Why would he be here-- in your bedroom?

The thief smirked at your blasély question, to which you had not at all intended to come off in that tone. It just… was very confusing why he would be coming from the window. 

"I was just passing by," the thief replied. "I couldn't help but getting lured by a beautiful and entrancing jewel." Kid began to slowly move closer with every syllable spoken. "Especially a girl on her prom night.

"And you..." The thief kneels down as he takes your hand, "on this night." He raises it to his lips, "I couldn't help but introduce myself." After his last word, the sensation of his mouth on the back on your palm soared up your arm like erupted fireworks through your lace-covered sleeves and bursting in your chest.

Huh?

Quickly regaining your lost conscious that was briefly stolen by the phantom thief, you recovered your composure. "Seems to me you're quite naïve to think I would forget all about you with a simple suave move, huh?" You pulled your hand back as he released his grip.

His form towered over yours again, far closer than before. Dressed in white in the faintly lit room, it were as if nothing but his monocle and smile existed— like Chester Cat from the old Disney movie you watched years ago. Kaito Kid did leave you fluster, like a giddy girl secretly reading her mother's romance novel. He was unpredictable. For the first time ever, you anticipated for more.

"Of course not. You're much smarter than that," he spoke with sly.

“Of course I am,” you turned away from him, continuing to get ready. “Now, what really brought you here?” ****

Finally at a state of balance, and somewhat in the higher position as the stranger in the room, you grabbed to small necklace that was waiting to be worn. Unclasping it with hands that revealed the actual reaction you have about the thief, you wrapped it around your neck, and attempted to clasp it.

“You’re beautiful”he says. ****

Your hand missed the latch completely. So struck by his reply, you miss the latch a couple of more times. Kid came up from behind you to grab the ends of the chain and to finally end your multiple clasping failures. You were so deeply struck by his very sudden words as your hands fell weak. His figure was standing right above you once again, you head practically facing the knot in his tie. It’s obvious he knows your current state. The sweaty palms have now radiated into warm rays.

“Thank you,” you calmly said, looking down to avoid eye contact.

He snickered. “Now, what happened to that snappy attitude.”

“You caught me off guard,” you retorted.

You could practically feel the steamy breaths from his chuckles upon your neck— so close he stood to you. He so very knew the position he placed you in.

“I don’t know how you’re off guard— you should be used to compliments. You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh please, cut it out,” you rolled your eyes, wishing that just maybe your vulnerable state could maybe be clothed under your acting.

“I can’t help, Miss. I can’t help, but want to snatch you from your date, which I do wonder, if he exists.” ****

"He does. He's on his way right now.”

It was as if your previous comment didn't matter. Like your words were flying through one ear and out the other. Kid did not hesitate to catch you off guard by closing the distance between you more-- his mouth beside your ear, blowing soft breaths that rush chills down your neck. "I believe he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you then?"

A satin moan fell from the tip of your throat as the contact of his victory chuckle hit your lobe. This battle between you and him, the notorious thief, his lips against cartilage, his cotton hands running against your laced waist, was no child's play. However--

"Nice try," you say, your arms now in a straight lock against his chest, "that's not going to work."

"My my," his voice slithers, "you're quite the tease."

"And you're quite the player..."

"You seemed to be enjoying it in the beginning," Kid said with a snicker. It was obvious he enjoyed the position.

"I was just soaking it in before it got too far," you blatantly said.

Wrong move, you thought. Your words were like fueling a fire that was already damaging enough.

"Soaking it in?" He asked with enticing curiosity. He gleamed with a side eye, smirking as he pushed some weight against your locked straight arms that held his chest from coming too close.

Of course, this position put you into a vulnerable state. He was a raging tiger clawing on an aluminum cage. But what was more valuable in the moment, your pride or the moment?

"Yeah, why not?" You shrugged.

"Then why don't I take a take a sneak for your lips?” Kid hinted with sparks in this eyes.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“And why is that?”

"Because I have a guy on the way. Isn't that a little rude to him?"

You were completely telling the truth. How rude of you to even have another man in your room while he oblivious drives towards his destination. But God, you wanted to let go of the urge.

“It may be a little too late for that.” ****

Is it?

"I don't think so.” Your reply somewhat sounds like a question. Has it gotten too far? A notorious moonlight thief in your room attempting to make suggestive moves upon you— has it been too far? Any girl would love this. Maybe you should too?

There was a sudden reposition between the both of you as he pushes away your straight-locked arms from it's holding against his chest and wraps around you close.

His form practically towers you more than you could have imagined. Right above you, he stood, as if it were a straight fall. "Then why don't we reach for the limit?" Kid leaned over again, this time, leaning towards your face. ****

Closer and closer his face leaned in and just as slowly, your eyes narrowed shut and your lips plumped, ready for connection. These reactions of yours, unintentional or not, you wanted this. As your arms were held down by the thief, your hands still manage to clutch into some cotton of his clothes. Closer and closer, the distance closed.

Your eyes flung open as you felt a sudden tap at your head.

His hat...

“Oh my God!” You burst out into laugher. “Your hat! You forgot about your hat!”

He watched down at you practically die with hysteria with red cheeks and embarrassment. Although the thief was disappointed in his failed shot, he was flushed from the view of the moment. You were truly smiling at this moment, loose and free.

"Y/N!"

You both froze at the sudden visitor at your door.

"Who are you laughing at,” your mother questioned from the other side.

“Uh, just a video,” you quickly lied.

You prayed at least a hundred prayers in the span of a millisecond, wishing your mother wouldn’t come in the room. It was obvious that Kid wouldn’t work in your favor. The thief would flaunt that he was holding her teenage daughter, alone in her room.

Please go away.

“Okay,” she said obliviously.

Right as you believed that your mom had finally left, she continues. “When is your friend coming? It’s getting pretty late.”

Again, you replied as calmly as possible. "He texted that he on his way ten minutes ago, so he should be here in about five.”

Please. Please leave!

You sigh in relief as you hear your mother give an okay before waking away from the door. You thanked each God from every religion ever created that your mother hadn’t walked in.

"Y/n?"

You turn back to Kid, who was now by your desk where you had piles of papers and photos scattered around. "What a beautiful name," he smiled.

God, you can't believe you let him get away a few moments ago. You scoffed at the fact that you nearly kissed him and he didn't even know your first name.

"Mmh and your date's only a friend. You scared me for a second there," Kid practically purred.

"I never said he was my boyfriend," you said back.

There was a moment of silent between the both of you. So silent-- The atmosphere practically told you both that neither you or him want him to leave. So silent-- you didn't realize the music that had played through the whole confrontation.

What a beautiful song that played to his advantage.

"Perfect timing," he said before offering his hand out to yours. "Why don't I give your first dance of the night?"

Why not? You shrugged. How much more could this night turn?

You took the offer as you clasp your hands into his white clothed ones. With no hesitation, the thief pulls you closer for the hundredth time of the night. After taking his hat and tossing it onto the bed, to which you giggled at, his hand rested along the bridge of your lower back where the buttons of you dress came to an end. Placing your open hand on his shoulder,you both slowly began to move to the rhythm of such romantic serendipity.

In small circles that you two swayed it with intimate distance, you took the time to analyze his features. He was young-- a lot younger than you had thought he'd be. With darks eyes, and one hidden behind the monocle, you had no clue who he would be.

“Enjoying much?” Kid teased.

You huffed in pretend annoyance, “I guess.” Looking down to avoid making eye contact again, you knew he wore a triumphant smile.

There it was, the feeling you had avoided all night, dread.

Since the last year of middle school, you pushed yourself to fall in love with the idea high school prom, convincing yourself that deep inside, you were excited for the long and behold day. You actually though you had succeeded after buying you dress and doing your hair. But here, in the phantom thief's arms, slowly making circles on the old carpet, you really hoped your date would never show up.

Deep in thought, you didn't realize Kid pulling away to give you a small spin. You laughed as he spun you again before dipping your butterflied filled body. What a flirt-- he knew how to play the game.

But despite that, he gave you feelings you had never felt before. ****

But maybe this was the moment that you had expected from Prom? To be held, spun around a few times and laugh? This is what you wanted, but at prom with your date.

You were confused. Why are you now realizing that those young dreams were artificial. Was this because you had finally confronted the white elephant?

Pinching onto the cotton of his white coat, you soaked in the slowly ticking clock.

“Thank you,” you said.

Looking down at you with confusion, he asks why. You shrug your shoulders, leaving the explaining for maybe another day.

The song was so close to ending. Only a few seconds left till you let go.

"Y/n, your date is here." Your mother called from the front door. He was here.

Another reason to let go.

Her voice broke your revelations and the hold between you and Kid. There was obvious disappointment coming from not only you, but also him. His face wore a frown that he really tried to his behind his fallen bangs.

“Y/N!”

“I’m coming,” you yell back. ****

"I guess we can't have your date waiting," he broke the silence between you two. Kneeling down, the thief takes your hand before giving a small peck with his lips. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Y/n. "

He turns and grabs his hat from the bed before hopping onto your window pane. "Your date is a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl to accompany him."

"Wait," you called out.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." You said. "For the dance."

Kid smiled back before jumping into the sky where lights were mixed by stars and many more cars.

"Y/n," your mother walks in, "I’ve been calling for you. Your date’s downstairs waiting.”

You smiled at the window before finally meeting your oblivious mother's eyes, "okay."

…

The only car on the street was your date’s as he drove off from your house when you finally got back home.

Stumbling back into your room, you dropped your heels in the middle of the floor and threw yourself onto your bed. Letting out a loud sigh, you finally managed to relax and focus on the one though that lingered longer than you had wanted.

Kaito Kid.

The thief had never left your mind through the whole night. You had fun, truly you did. However, in the back of your mind as your prom date dance with you, with appropriate distance unlike the other certain someone who knew none, the thief had really stolen the night, your dreams, and your plans.

And yet, you thanked him for taking away those manipulations that you have created upon yourself.

Just as slumber finally took over, a brush of wind passes by your bare shoulders. Shit, you left the window open the whole night. You dragged yourself out of the bed to the window, cursing that no bugs had came into your room. Shutting the window, you hesitated with the latch. Should you lock it?

Watching the golden window lock, you wondered if he would come back and visit.

No. Not possible. Why would he?

You flicked the latch lock and turned back to your bed.

Instead of jumping into bed this time, you took this time to change out of the lace dress and into something comfortable. Taking the gold necklace off your neck, this time with no distraction, you attempted to clasp it back. However, you missed it again… the distraction this time was by the sudden red rose on your desk.

You dropped the necklace into the cluttered pile of paper on your desk to beeline for the rose with the partner white note.

_Open windows only lead to unexpected visitors._

With a smile worn on your face, you remembered how hot it gets sometimes at night. Maybe you should leave the window slightly open for some cold night air to flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha... it honestly took me a while to write this chapter. I wasn't sure where to go with it and while I had a lot of time to write I had no ideas. And then school started again and then poof ~ideas~. So I tried to finish this chapter as quickly as possible before I get cluttered with work again. SO HERE IT IS

You weren't reluctant to yourself to admit that you were, indeed, anxious for the next visit from the phantom thief. After the first glance at the slightly ajar window, you knew there was no denying the company of him. You waited and waited for the next few days, and through these days, the petals on the rose that he had gifted began to wither and fall.

Rather than throwing the rose away, unlike the other rose that was gifted by your prom date was thrown away the minute a single petal fell, you couldn't find yourself doing the same to this one. So here it stood, in the crystal vase upon your dusty desk that your elbow rested on.

You pondered and wondered, when would the magician come back. Would you be denying the excitement to yourself? No. To him? Absolutely.

There was no way in any underworld that you would admit the thoughts of him that ran miles in your head that began since the moments he left your room that prom night. During the night where another man held you close as you danced under the chandelier on the ballroom floor, you had _him_ on your mind. He made you flutter like an excited child, with true intentions and pureness. Never had you experienced such an emotion that felt like your heart was attached to a running engine.

You wanted to see him again-- so very badly.

Rolling in circles, you turned your chair in deep thought and reasoning. Such childish imagining that you had been thinking for the past few days, as if the first meeting flipped your whole ideology 180.

If he were to show, you would be pleased; if not, then all would be fine.

"Good afternoon, Miss _Y/N_."

Quickly turning your head towards the window at the not so unexpected guest, you attempted to keep your mannerisms as calm and collected as you could endeavor. "Hi," you breathed out.

There, the white thief sat upon your window pane, long limbs that hung nicely crossed as if he were waiting for a roaring round of applause. But there was no surprise to his arrival: since the arrival of your childish beliefs, you had imagine every single option of this moment. You could practically praise him for ending the long-waiting anticipation.

All would be fine.

You watched him jump from his small window seat to yours by the desk. Still in the tall stature that he was when you first met him, with white clothes that only elongate his enthralling presence. Captivated by the entrance that the magician performance, you would have laughed when he tossed his hat off onto the bed-- immediately getting rid of his previous barrier.

"My my, Miss Y/n. There really is no need for a dress or make up to look absolutely beautiful."

In a smooth transition from standing to knelt down, with his cape flowing behind him, he grabbed you palm to lightly kiss. Such drama that the phantom thief brought into the small room had your eyes rolling sarcastically. With the way your name rolled off his tongue like smooth syrup. With such an entrance that could easily be compared to a princely manner, the phantom thief knew the effects that he played.

You swipe your hand from his lips and smirked at his advances, you did not show any care for him actions. "So what brings you here this time?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on such a beautiful girl?" Kaito kid asked, pulling himself up from his previous kneeling position. "And with your window open, I thought maybe it was an invite."

"Am I not allowed to have the window open for fresh air. Am I supposed to die from the heat?"

You turned in your chair amusingly, watching the magician find your response unlikely. He scoffs playfully and falls onto your bed.

"Sure, the heat."

"What? You think I want some random stranger in my room when I could be doing better things?"

"I'm not just any stranger-- I'm an _attractive_ and _mysterious_ stranger."

"No, you’re a creep."

His scoff was muted by the laugh that left your mouth that you automatically covered with your sleeve. How you enjoyed this moment was hard to put it into words, but this start to the night felt like a good beginning.

The not-so unwanted guest let out a small cough, brushing off the first conversation and preparing to transition to the next. “So how was the night, if I may ask?”

Oh yes, _that night_. Everything after he left your window with majority of your senses. With so little left, you managed to use as much for careful retorts.

"It was fun,” you began. “We danced all night, he held me all night. And then afterwards we kissed..”

The thief’s polite smile fell. By no means did he attempt to hide the frown that sculpted his lips with disappointment.

You smirked at the sight and the reversed roles. "I'm kidding."

"Hm, whatever," he said.

"Seriously, I'm joking. He's just a friend,” you laughed, kicking him slightly on the shin while still maintain your sitting position on the black rolling chair. “But, I can’t lie, he did try to kiss me."

His frown fell again, even farther this time to your pure enjoyment. You laughed in triumph at his reaction. It was funny to see him flustered for a change, where the blood in his face rose to the surface that was unable to be hidden behind the white brim.

Hiding the fact that you were staring at his face far longer that you grabbed the bed-side water to take a drink. _Hopefully the thief was distracted_ to _notice._

Directing your eyes back at him, hoping that he wouldn’t wear that mischievous glare that declared _I know you like me_. Instead, you were faced with his eyes closed in thought.

The had held his gloved hand under his chin and began, "and what did you think of that?”

Of your friend’s attempted kiss?

"Eh, I wasn't all too into him, so I stopped him."

The white cladded magician sat up with interest. “Oh, so you’re not into him cause you’re into someone else?”

“Now you’re putting words into my mouth. I never said I was into someone.”

“Well are you?”

"I think that should maybe be answered another night."

"So you're inviting me for another night,” Kaito Kid smirked.

"Did I invite you tonight, or did you come in by yourself?” You leaned back into your chair after his fire spirting questions.

"Okay okay, Miss.” He held his hands up in defeat. “You got a point there.”

For the second time this night, you won. The taste of triumph lingered on your tongue as you licked your lips. You may have won this battle, but it didn’t mean you came out unwounded. His tossed questions that you dodged had missed you directly, but if he were to have continued, you probably would have lost all energy and given in.

But was it wrong to let him win? You stared the hat that lied on your bed that reminded you of all the other options that you could decide— like a simulation game. You were the main character and you chose with path to take: the choice that seemed safe or the one that you truly want; the one that had unpredictability.

In the end, the player always wants the good ending.

“But may I ask…”

You turned back at him, giving your full attention again. “Yeah?”

“How was it when you danced with him?”

You sat back genuinely confused of his dementor, whether he was playing his own game of life. “It was fun,” you replied back.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you said back a little too strongly.

The thief looked a quiet taken back at your reply. His glowing presence fell blank in your eyes as his looked matte. “I’m glad you had a fun time,” he said, standing up from his sitting position before grabbing hat and placing it on his head. “You deserve it. I’m sure no one looked more beautiful than you at that dance.”

As he turned, you grabbed his clothed hand, your fingers wrapping against his index tightly. “Wait.”

He turned around curiously.

You were no longer sitting on the chair at your desk, but now stood behind him, holding him from leaving. “I’m sorry if I’ve given you the wrong feelings. I do want you here.”

“Hmm. I’m glad you’ve finally spoken up. I thought tonight may have been disrespectful considering your replies.”

“No. It’s just…” You waited a few seconds to find the right words, but that one word was lost in the moment.

“For another night? Want to answer that another night?”

Staring down at his shoes, you whispered an agreement with a slight nod.

“Hm,” he said, brighting the mood up again. “While I love to see you close to me, I can’t have a lady so down. How about a kiss to brighten your night up?”

“No.”

“Okay, so you are still rational,” Kaito Kid joked.

“How is that rational? It’s common sense. I don’t know you well enough,” you said.

“But you hold hands?”

You pulled it out of his grasp. “It was to keep you from leaving because I want to get to know you more.”

“Hm, know me more? So it’ll make you feel better about falling in love with me?”

You stared back in rage. How dare he say something so blunt and so very right.

Newly acquired fact about Kaito Kid: he is absolutely smart and analytical.

…Analytical… an-a-ly-ti-cal…

God! He did see you admiring his face previously! Not only that, but you wouldn’t doubt his attempt to leave was a plan to encourage you to make a move! What an ass he was!

By the look on his face, he knew you put the puzzle pieces together. With his towering structure and his wide grin staring down from above: Kaito knew.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” you scowled.

“Oh, but Y/n, I miss your soft side. You looked so cute when you wanted me,” Kaito Kid began.

“Shut up,” you growled.

“And when you told me to wait. Oh, Y/n, I just wanted to kiss you and tell you I would never—“

You continued to smack him in the head with the pillow, angry at his higher position in the moment. “I said to shut up.”

“But Miss Y/n. How could I ignore the fact that you like me?”

“I don’t like you. I barely even know you,” you said before hitting him again in the head with the pillow.

His hat had flown off by now and his hair was in all positions left and right due to the continuous impacts of your pillow. “Then it’s because you think I’m cute.”

Kaito laughed as he caught to incoming pillow to his face. “Stop denying it, Y/n. I know I’m something in that heart of yours.”

The sudden use of your name not followed by his gentleman formalities hit harder than the forced used to hit the thief in the face. Rushing blood raced up your face and to your cheeks to indicate to the visitor in your room how guilty you were.

“How prideful of you,” you turned away in anger, yet really to hide the contradicting evidence. “Bet you do this to all girls to feed your ego?”

“Yes. I had gone around to ten other girl’s houses that same night to check them out in their dresses, dance with them, and then make them infatuated with me. This is actually my fourth house this night, so I must go and impresses the others now.”

“Ha ha,” you laughed emotionless.

He sat on your bed again, this time, keeping his hat on. He patted the spot next to him, that you soon sat on.

“I love how aggressive you can be.”

“I hate how much of an ass you can be.”

“Well to me it sounds like we’re off to a great start of knowing each other,” he smiled. “Maybe it won’t be long until I can get past your guards.”

“Is everything a heist to you?”

The clad in white laughed. “It does sound like that. But what I mean is that perhaps soon, you’ll lower the barriers that you have with me.”

Barriers?

“You use your words to hide a lot. It’s okay to let go sometimes. If you continuously hide, you won’t get to see the possibilities.”

You smiled at his words. Despite how structured and well-collected his presence was, following him was like a rollercoaster of wonder— wonder of what part of his personality would he choose.

“Like the possibility of kissing me.”

“No need for examples. I got the advice,” you held your hand up to stop him from possibly continuing. Just as you had explained: a rollercoaster.

However.

“But you know,” you began contrast. “I’m careful because I want to be happy.”

It’s not easy to simply let go.

Kaito Kid smiled with reassurance, “I know. I can see it. It’s nice to watch you slowly understand, though. I would say, that is one of my favorite things about you.”

You smiled back at his soft spoken words: words that cradled you with warmth, and sung like a lullaby.

“And maybe someday you’ll leave behind most of your worries and give up pushing my gestures away.”

“Hmph, sure,” you said sarcastically, yet truly with double meaning.

The thief smiled. He was probably intelligent enough to catch the figurative language.

Another strike for the phantom thief this second trip to your room. With movements done in a fashion so gracefully and smooth, he is yet again successful in his pursuit for your most delicate layer in your body. With the smallest part clutched in his grasp, your chest requests for more air, yet no where in your mind does your body remember to breath.

There is no planning with him, just hopefully, this ride on his rollercoaster will be smooth.

“Well,” you began in hopes of lightening up the slow tuned mood, “since you want us to know more of each other, I got to see if you’re the real deal of a magician.” You smirked up in a challenge and maybe also in hopes of a performance.

The phantom thief chuckled at the request, but would never deny the opportunity of inching closer to his target. “Well of course, Miss Y/n. My reputation is well deserved rather than false,” he says, pulling a rose from the cuffs of his sleeves.

Taking the white surprise from his clothed grip, you applaud his small introduction. He confidently replied with his tricks only to be the beginning. Pulling his cards from what seemed to be a never ending deep sleeve, the phantom thief pulled a deck of cards to begin.

And from tricks, with tossed around jokes, and a pinch of small talk, the company of Kid distracted you from reality. For long did you forget the worries that had attached to you previously—

So long, you never realized the next day approaching. And when he did finally leave, with the sun rising from the east to glow yellow against his white figure, you only hoped for him to return soon again. If the cost was a bit of your barrier, you were willing to exchange.

“Y/n,” your mother knocked, opening the door to your room. “What are you doing up so early?”

You shrugged as an answer as you turned your back from the window. “I guess I just felt like watching the sun rise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its currently 1 am and im still mourning over the fact that i had turned my essay that i had been working all day on late all because i got distracted by celebrating finishing. now I wait to see if my professor answers my email that she'll allow it late because of my stupid reason. Anyways, hi its been literally 5 months. I really hope the next chapter doesn't take long to get done.

You couldn’t remember the last time you had been so excited, enough to be smiling through a mirror like a child. Either grinning was capable of warming your cheeks, enough that they were able to be seen scarlet in your dimly lit room, or the scarf you had wrapped around your neck was doing the trick. However, the butterflies in your stomach erupted into a swirling storm as the clock on the phone read a little after 9— maybe it was everything that was causing you to heat up?

It had been a few weeks since the night you had both agreed on ice breaking. After the miscommunication and repair, the rest of that night was patient and comfortable on the cotton sheets of your bed as you listened to him banter about some of his heist and predicaments. After he did leave was when you realized just how long he had stayed and how many hours of sleep had been wasted. Yet, despite how hard school was that day, you still allowed the phantom thief into your room the next day, repeating the same record over and over again. 

_“Hey, Y/n,” Kaito began as he tossed his hat on. “May I have the honor of taking you out Friday night?”_

The scarf felt a little too tight around your neck.

Unlike that other night— the one where you had first encountered the Kaito Kid— there was less worry and more excitement; a whole lot of it. Through the weeks, being with him was comforting, yet spontaneous. His words were fun and his teasing would light the faintly lit room that you spent many hours wallowing in.

During the few weeks that have passed by, you did come to know him more as a person, who he was, his regular days, his fears, his joys: enough for you to let him in a little closer. Surely the thief had noticed his permission, there was no hesitation in him passing the opportunity. His previous advances, so daring yet cautious, have changed sincerely. His touches have becoming resinating with light touches, carefully crossing paths against yours, and the gaze in his eyes stayed a little longer than usual— the intentions were as clear as his blue irises.

It was obvious the affection between you two was requited, yet the need to wait was still present.

It was fun being interested with no need of force or drive like you had previously felt that night you had met him. With Kaito Kid, there was no need to convince yourself to admire him. It all happened naturally.

Rather than ending this new feeling of yours, you felt like absorbing as much of it until the limit: to enjoy this new sensation and revelation to what true affection was and the freedom from your over-thoughtful mind.

Loosening the tight grip of the cloth and smiling at the reflection the mirror gifted, the sensation of blissful-unintentional warmth felt immaculate. The tenderness of his presence with little physicality was enough to make you swoon, yet the moments where he leans towards you, with his full attention to the conversation surrounded by many hills of blankets and the low illumination brought comfort—

Something you never imagined to love.

His sudden white silhouette came to your view through the reflection. You watched him step through the lattice of your window, with the drape of his cape still flying through the night. With a half-hidden smile, you acknowledged his arrival. “Good Afternoon, Kid.”

“Hm,” the thief smiled, “it’s good to see you too, Miss Y/n.”

Turning away from the mirror to finally approach his appearance, you pushed the scarf over your lips. After many nights, his presence never caught you off guard as it did in the first few visits from him. It were as if your body was on high alert for any sudden appearances of the mysterious magician. And surely this time you were not intimidated by his stature being so close so suddenly.

You bit your smile from showing too much excitement— even harder when he took your hand for his usual greeting. After numerous nights and greetings, you had calculated the very few seconds where Kid’s view was separated from you own, and with these very few seconds, you took advantage of each and every one.

“Shall we go?” He asked, his clothed thumb slowly rubbing circles against your hand as he lifted himself from his previous kneeling position.

You nodded happily, allowing him to lead you towards the open window that he had earlier entered through. You could practically feel the adrenaline rush through your body as you had never done this before: sneaking out the window with a famous thief who you had been letting into you room for the past few months—

Something your family would be very proud of.

His white sleeved arms lifted your body from the floor, holding you dearly close to his chest. With no warnings, he jumped out the window and glided through the night sky. You held onto his shoulders tightly as you whispered small curses at his playful antics. The thief only grinned.

The streets from the view was utterly amazing. From the small cars down below shinning like the small fairy lights you had hanging in your room and the buildings that had only emphasized the stream of colors toward your direction up in the sky.

Everything was beautiful from up here.

You turned your attention towards him, who you noticed spend most of his own attention on down below. You figured that he would be more attentive to anyone noticing him and assuming he were plotting. However, the night from above looked so alive, you denied any chances of being caught.

He turned towards your face for a second, only giving you a small smile before looking back down towards below. You smiled back a little delayed, continuing to stare at him. The light against his face sculptured his face so gently, to you quiet admittance. From up here, alone in the dark night sky changed his persona. Unlike the Kaito Kid that the public had known and the one that that you secretly knew in your bedroom—

this Kaito Kid was calming.

Unless it was the silence that flowed through the air or the focus he wore holding you close in his arms, you certainly knew that despite his flirty and scheming antics, he was still soothing and weary. The dimensions of his certainly never ceases to amaze you.

Turning back below, you use the rest of the time to Kid’s destination to watch the lights below. It wasn’t long after that the view of a lonesome rooftop in the middle of a neighborhood came into view. Your eyes immediately lit up.

Kid landed on the roof, finally letting your own feet feel the ground. Your attention never left the scenery that he had created.

Not too far from where he had landed was a small blanket lied with pillows and battery operated candles. You found it comical that he had previously prepped this layout for you, something that seemed out of his character.

“You like it, Miss Y/n? I can’t help, but see you staring,” he said, the grin on his face reflecting more than the monocle he wore.

Turning to him, you retorted teasingly: “Kid, you’re scheming.”

The thief shrugged his shoulders, “I’m denying nothing.”

Like the gentlemen he makes out himself to be, he guided you towards the pillows and blankets, and inviting you to sit down. You thanked him politely, radiant back the same playfulness that the phantom thief had.

He plopped on the pillow next to you; straightening his long legs in and locking his arms behind to support his leaning torso. With zero oppositions, Kaito Kid wore his confidence upon his sleeve. His deviancy and suspicion were so obvious, yet his plays were hidden and ready to pounce. You had to admit— this was an effective plan.

Yet, in these past few weeks with him, you learned to just go with it. You and him both knew what each other wanted: there’s no denying much anymore. But getting to the point—

But, God, the point.

The point was now scary: leading into the transition of friends to something else was something you had never encountered before; the inexperience truly stirs up your controlling mentality. You knew to go with his antics, that’s what you had been doing for the past few weeks, yet, present now in the back of your mind, you want things to go as carefully as possible. Like the steady hand of a surgeon playing Operation, you wanted to transition into something with the phantom thief without getting hurt… You were fine before, comforted by the continuous gameplay of every night, but this atmosphere: it was a whole new game.

Yet, you understood controlling too much would just create more of a jungle. It doesn’t have to be so complicated— ignore any doubts.

Long lost in the maze of your debating thoughts, the feeling of recognizable cotton touched the surface of you hand. You flinched slightly at the sudden sensation, yet quickly retracted your composure.

“I heard about your heist the other day,” you began. “I see that you managed to get away."

Kaito Kid looked back in interest. “Oh, you heard?”

“Yeah,” you said as you rested your chin in your other hand. “I’ve seen some of your heists before on TV before, but, I couldn’t the other night. I was kind of busy. But, I heard a lot from classmates. They couldn’t stop talking about it all day.”

The thief smiled kindly at your rant. Your hand was no longer holding your chin, but dramatically in the air as you continued venting about your day.

“All day, Kid. It was non stop of, ‘how did he do it?’ ‘Maybe it was like this?’ ‘Maybe it was like that?’” You sighed, your hand falling back into your palm. “God, even when I’m out, you’re always somehow around.”

“Hearing about me outside is too much?” The phantom thief spoke rather satisfactory than disappointed.

“Seeing you every other night is already enough,” you retorted back with your eye brow risen high with tease.

With a clenched hand hitting his chest dramatically, Kid hissed, “that hurts to hear, Miss Y/n. I only hoped for you to see me positively.” ****

You rolled your eyes. Turning your whole body to now give him the fullest of your attention, and ignoring his playful pain, you practically demanded: “Well, you have to at least tell _me_ how you did it.”

Kid quickly halted his dramatics to quickly declined. “No can do. That would only ruin the magic, wouldn’t it?”

“No,” you disagreed with a pout, “it would cure my curiosity.”

Kaito Kid smirk grew, his arm spreading closer to yours. “But I would like for you to continue thinking how impressive I am.” ****

His hand slid closer, the cotton now fully blanketed on the top of your cold hand. How slick he was to make this move when you two debate. He always uses his flirtatious antics to his advantage: to make you flutter out of control. The thief knows how much it flusters you, but now you can’t help it.

You intertwine your fingers with his, twirling with the cotton with your thumb. “Kid, I’m pretty sure you want to maintain my patience rather than my opinion on you.” ****

“You’re right,” he says, his fingers hugging yours a little tighter. “But I surely don’t mind your quick-witted remarks.”

Blood rose to your face in rapid speed, and the rate of your heart practically sky rocketed into fireworks. This new sensation felt amazing, truly. This was it, yet the turn in your head fought back and told you to take control. Of course it was easier to announce freedom of your worries when alone in your room, while high with excitement. Now, while here with him, your radars were signaling. Why couldn’t you win the civil war that occurred in your head? Why is it that what you root for always gets shunned down by your own creation of negativity?

“And the jewel?” You said, directing the conversation again away from your previous suggestive attempt, “You returned it, right?”

“This one?”

You blanked out at the jewel the thief nonchalantly held in his palm. 

Bullseye.

“Kid, get it away from me.” Untwining your linked fingers to quickly back away from the stolen and very expensive item, you practically felt yourself panic at the sight of multimillions of dollars right in front of your eyes.

“But Miss Y/n,” Kid teased, inching closer and closer towards your retreating body, “let me just compare it to your eyes.”

You jumped away quickly onto your feet. “Kid, you’re nuts! Put it away! Put it away! Someone might see! They might think I’m working with you! Put it away!”

The thief just laugh at your response as he covered the jewel back with his cloth before tucking it away back in his white suit. “But Miss Y/n, they might already if you’re seen out with me. And surely, this atmosphere doesn’t just seem like any ordinary meet up.”

“Shit,” you said in realization. He’s not wrong. Numerous ideas flowed into your head of any possibility of what your current association with the thief could be. “I’m not with you. If they ask, I was taken by force. Kidnapped.”

Kid shook his head. “That sounds quite unreasonable, Miss Y/n. Something a little more convincing is me _seducing_ you to accompany me.”

His sleazy yet satiny spoken comment was enough to settle you down, like terrible cough syrup. “Oh please, as if they would believe that.”

“But then again, your thoughts of me are like see-through curtains— Anyone can easily see through you.”

“That sounds creepy, Kid,” you muttered, crawling back to the soft spot on the pillow.

The thief had also repositioned himself on to his pillow before watching you with a short smile. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Of course the phantom thief would notice any off of your mood— he was perceptive after all. Despite any flirtatious remarks he made that would cause anyone to recoil, Kaito Kid was not one to be deceived. However, just as he had stated— you were very easy to read. Yet, despite that, he didn’t use it to his advantage like many others would: he assisted you in your wrangling mentality. ****

You silently thanked him. Wrapping your arms around your thighs as you held your chin on your knees, your glad your brain was able to control itself.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Kid asked with his head looking over towards the sky. You quietly muttered ‘yeah’ before he nodded.

Hugging your thighs tighter, you began, “it’s just my habit. I can’t help but to over think a lot and sometimes I can get pretty controlling when something goes another way. I just rather be aware of anything before I get disappointed, you know. Like, if something were to go wrong, it could either be cautious of it or prevent it from ever happening.” You let out a hard sigh before continuing, “and that really means I avoid most things, unless its’ safe and achievable.”

Kaito Kid nodded; never leaving his sight on the sky. “Of course, it’s great having control of situations and success, but it’s fine to be clueless.”

“I know,” you ran your fingers through your hair, practically pulling at the follicles, “but it’s hard not to. I had always controlled how I wanted things. I think of every option and chose how I want it. It’s always the easiest route. The easier it is, the less likely I am to be hurt. I’ve been working on it for the past few weeks, and I feel myself getting better, but I can’t help it.”

The thief had finally turned to you, making the direct eye contact that was missing before. He smiled softly before saying, “I’ve seen the change. The change is practically here. Before, you would have never taken the offer of coming with me tonight or even invited me back again.”

Looking down, you shrugged in agreement. Guess that was something you honestly wouldn’t have done months prior.

“But you know,” the phantom thief began, “sometimes, avoiding anything difficult would only prevent you from seeing the outcome. You don’t know how good it could possibly be,” he grinned.

He doesn’t understand the impact he makes in moments like these.

“Geez, it kills how such good words you use. I can’t help, but be impressed,” you said lightly.“But, you’re right. ”

Letting out a soft scoff as he flaunted his retorted, “I know,” you went back to hugging your knees.

“But you really have changed since the first time I’d seen you,” the thief began. “Remember that one—“

“No need to point them out,” you interrupted with warning.

Yet, he ignored you. “When you held me fro—“

Immediately, you placed your hands against his mouth to prevent anymore words; your face blowing up with red. “I said stop it!” ****

The thief laughed underneath your palms, to which you remove immediately. “I see that you _really_ are trying.”

You realized how close you had gotten. “This was all your doing,” you loudly complained more so to convince not only him but yourself.

“Hmmm,” he held his open hand under hid chin, “I’m not sure about this time. I do believe this was all you this time.”

With scorn, you retorted, “Okay, no all! Maybe like this much,” you say, motioning your fingers to show the small amount that you had played. You watched as Kid shook his head in laughter.

You couldn’t help, but be indulged and mesmerized by his laughter. He never fails, but shocks on how this care-free and flirtatious boy, who uses his spare time attempting to woo some random girl from her bedroom late at night, could possibly be a masterminded feared thief who have hundred of police on the top of their feet. Yet, from the view, oh so very close to him, it seemed so unlikely. ****

From this position, where you realized his arm wrapped gently around your waist, pulling you tenderly close to his chest, you could feel the air in his lungs heave up and down with each laughter, and the hot breaths against your uncovered ear. With each and every oblivious contact that he made caused shutters underneath your skin; with each breath of his took away yours. All you could do was to surrender yourself to the proximity of his and enjoy the bliss of his warmth that rose to your cheeks.

But of course, he couldn’t laugh forever.

Despite the moment only being a matter of a few seconds, it surely had almost felt like minutes. The thief had already composed himself before you could do so yourself. With only inches were between his face from yours, you both widen your eyes in surprise. You moved your face away quickly as your first reaction, unable to process anything within the first few seconds.

It didn’t take long for you to finally do so; the red in your cheeks reappearing for the second time tonight. The thief had only smile before turning his head back towards the sky.

It had been awhile since you’ve looked you, yourself.

Your eyes widen in amazement just how beautiful the sky was, despite practically being in it not long ago. You had forgotten all about the stars, that shinned down; the only thought of it being from comparing artificial lights that were strung in your room.

But the moon.

You never realized just how close it could look, like you could reach your hand out and caress its face. It was beautiful, gorgeous even. To think that you were so focused on looking at the ground other than beauty that remains in the sky, but only appears during a certain time— what a waste.

Maybe it had been too long since you’ve looked up.

Grinning at your oblivion, you licked your lips and curled up closer to yourself. Not before long, Kid spoke up.

“You know,” the thief began, “you should take some more chances, Miss Y/n—“

“Please,” you cut him off, looking directly at him. “Call me Y/n. Just Y/n.”

The thief looked at you in surprise before slipping out a toothy grin. “Well then, Y/n,” he restarted, your name that fell from his lips hit differently than any other time before since the first time you had met him that one April night. “Take some more chances. Perhaps doing more would make taking risks easier. Would it not?”

You didn’t doubt his logic at all. If anything, you couldn’t agree more.

Looking back into his indigo blue eyes— through the glass of monocle— you softly smiled back and gave him a nod.

Staring at the sky really did pass time. Before you knew it, he was already calling your name.

“Come on, it’s getting pretty chilly. I should take you home. Being out here isn’t the same as being in your room.”

You nodded before raising yourself from the blanket. With one last glance at the settings, you allowed him to scoop you from the floor and take off. The trip back home was quiet, yet with more than just a dash of comfort. You watched the moon the whole ride with your head resting on the thief’s shoulder. Not long after did you find yourself at your window with you and him separated by the pane.

“Thank you for accompanying me tonight,” Kaito Kid said.

You watched him from the other side of the opened window with your mouth watering and lips trembling, You nodded softly, “thank you for taking me out. I had a fun time.”

Grabbing your hand for the last time of the night, he brought it up to him lips before muttering a short _good night._

The tingle upon you lips and the urge for something turn magnified as you watched his figure turn away to disappear for the night. Yet—

_“You know, you should take more chances.”_

Take more chances, huh?

“Kid, wait,” you called out as you grasped the end of his white jacket. He turned back confused.

“Hm?—“ Before any other mutter could come from his mouth, you brought your hands to the back of his head to quickly leveled yourself with his face, setting a short kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you,” you grinned happily.

He held his hand to his cheek as he blushed and retorted a low ‘thank you.’ Turning around one last time, the thief took off from the window pane.

After watching his figure disappear to who-knows-where, you shut the window and closed the curtains. With a last sigh, you fell onto your bed, ripping the scarf off your neck.

What a night it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call my ass out if part four doesn't come out after three months

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i should continue this


End file.
